


Spark through the dark

by MBlack93



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Being an Asshole, Sheriff Stilinski Dies, Sheriff Stilinski Feels, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Suicide, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBlack93/pseuds/MBlack93
Summary: The zombie apocalypse just happened, and of course, the Beacon Hills gang is in the middle of it. On a run for supplies, Stiles, Derek, and Jackson encounter a horde. The zombies try to take a bite from the trio and are overwhelmed. Running for shelter, they are held up in an old school. Almost giving up until Jackson recognizes a scent he didn't smell since he left Londen.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles stilinkski/OC, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Spark through the dark

''Okay, any volunteers for the run? You need to cover 50 miles at least. So you probably will be back within four days.'' Scott asks the group at large. 

Stiles looks around and is not surprised. Nobody raises their hands. Nobody goes out of the wall for fun. He sighs and looks at Derek. The broody werewolf raises his eyebrows in question at Stiles. 

They do this every time, a little dance, they know they can trust each other, so if one of them volunteers, the other goes with. Stiles gives Derek a nod, and he rolls his eyes. Dramaqueen.

''Yeah, Scotty, I will go.'' He says with a put on sigh. 

''Me too,'' Derek says immediately. Thanks, buddy. I knew I could count on you. 

''I will go too.'' 

Stiles whips his head around to look incredulous at Jackson. The jock found his way back to Beacon Hills a half year after the beginning. He went through hell to get here, but he wanted to be with his original pack during the end of the world. It was a change in character, and Stiles could respect that. Hell, if you can run through a zombie-infested wasteland for six months without getting killed, you are awesome in Stiles's books. 

But Jackson didn't go on runs. He was scared, and that was fine. A lot of people don't want to go outside the walls. Stiles is just a little crazy, but Derek keeps him safe and out of trouble. Otherwise, Stiles would already have killed himself. After his father.. Well. That Stiles was still standing was a freaking miracle. 

So that Jackson volunteers, well, it's a big deal. But when Stiles looks at Derek, he just shrugs and that's it. They will go on a run for supplies with the three of them so that they don't die and starve back at camp. 

The end of the world didn't go like Stiles would have imagined. He was back at home for summer break after his third year at Berkeley. He was just having fun with the pack when there was a loud air raid sirene. All the wolves clasped their ears and whined from the sound. 

Derek recovered the fastest and turned on the television in the packhouse for information from the government. 

News about a virus was reported. All the hospitals went into lockdown, and everybody needed to stay indoors at all costs. The government would send the army to give basic help like protection, first aid, and food distribution. The government took it very serious that nobody should go outside. 

The pack immediately called their loved ones that they should get to the packhouse for safety in numbers. 

Melissa, Lydia's mother, his dad, even Peter got to the packhouse within an hour. There hadn't been any other updates, and the pack just made the best of it. They played games and watched tv until there was another update. 

The virus was fast spreading and turning into a pandemic. Within the last week, at least 12 million people were infected throughout the whole world. They didn't tell them what kind of virus it was and that just didn't feel right. 

After the second week, they still hadn't seen the army, and supplies were beginning to run low. That's when Stiles felt it. Next to his studies at Berkeley, he was also learning to be Scott's emissary. He was in tune with his spark, and his spark felt a sludgy feeling that was building. He couldn't sit still and felt fidgety. Everybody was getting annoyed at him. 

**Flashback:**

''I don't know what's wrong, okay! I just know that something bad is going to happen. Lyds, do you have a feeling or something?'' Stiles yelled, after he was again sneered at because he was jumpy and fidgeting. 

Lydia looked up at him with wide eyes. She had been silent for at least a day. It seemed that nobody really took notice, but Stiles did. Maybe because they were good friends now, or because he still was a little in tune with what Lydia did, but he knew that she wasn't feeling okay. 

''I want to scream. I want to scream so bad. No names. But loud enough that it will mean that a lot of people are going to die.'' She silently said. Everybody was silent now and listening. Stiles was still angry and was panting. He needed to let this energy go. 

He stalked towards one of the windows and opened it. He thrusted his hand and yelled. It sounded more like a roar but more humanlike. Lightning blasted from his hand into the sky. This went on for at least two whole minutes. 

When he was finished, he stared at his hand with wide eyes before turning towards the others. Everybody was gaping at him. 

''Uhm. I didn't know I could do that?'' He said with a shaky voice. Derek stalked up to him, took his hand, and started inspecting it, Derek tried to take the pain, but Stiles wasn't in any pain. 

''I'm okay, big guy. I just really needed an outlet.'' He snickered from his own joke. Derek just rolled his eyes, unimpressed. 

''Did it help?'' Derek asked with a raised eyebrow.

Stiles checks himself and his spark, but no, it didn't; he still feels like ants are crawling beneath his skin. He shakes his head.

'''Son, maybe we could go back to our home to check it for more supplies. Shall we go together?'' John Stilinski proposed. 

Derek drops Stiles's hand. Stiles misses the warmth of it. It felt like they were in their own little bubble for a moment. 

''Yeah, yeah, maybe going outside and walking will help,'' Stiles said with a nod. 

''I'm going with you. I don't want you two to go alone.'' Derek replied, his look said enough, Stiles knows arguing is pointless. 

''Sure, Sourwolf, come on.'' 

Within half an hour, they are at the Stilinski residence. The door is hanging loose in its hinges, and Stiles feels the sludgy feeling again. 

''Do you hear anything?'' He asks Derek softly. Derek is straining his hearing but can't hear another heartbeat and shakes his head. 

They walk in and don't see anything out of the ordinary. The canned food is still there, so are clothes or other supplies. Not even a flashlight is gone. Stiles gets a creepy feeling and feels a shiver over his spine. 

''Let's get out of here as soon as possible, okay?'' His dad and Derek nod. 

His dad goes upstairs to his office to get his spare guns. Derek is raiding the kitchen for food and stuffing it in a duffel bag. 

Stiles collects everything they could possibly need, a flashlight, first aid kit, clothes, and lighters. When he is finished, he sees that his dad is still upstairs and starts for the stairs. 

''I'm going to check up on dad,'' Stiles says softly, but he knows that Derek will hear him. 

Derek is next to him in seconds and holds up his hand. 

They hear a  **thump** , and Stiles runs for his dad's office with Derek on his heels. 

He throws open the office door and is met with an awful smell. He hears Derek gag for a moment before he roars. Stiles is nailed to the ground. His dad is wrestling their neighbor, but her skin is sickly looking, and she is snapping her jaw at his dad. She claws at his arms to get closer to bite him. Stiles feels the bile rise in his throat. When Derek roars, his neighbor snarls at them and lets his dad go. She stalks towards them. 

The sight from the front is even worse. Stiles can see her freaking intestines. Blood is splattered over her front, and one of her eyes is hanging out of her skull. That's everything he can see until Derek lunges at her and slashes her throat. She gurgles but doesn't stop. She is now clawing at Derek's arms. Stiles is looking around and sees a fire extinguisher. 

He picks it up and wacks his neighbor on the head. She stills for a moment before snarling at Stiles and lunges at him. Derek holds her in his grasp before a shot is heard through the room. Everything is silent for a moment before his neighbor falls down. 

Stiles is panting and looks up at Derek. He, too, seems a little winded. 

''You said you couldn't hear another heartbeat!'' Stiles yells. 

''I couldn't! Her heart- it wasn't beating Stiles!'' Derek snaps back. 

Stiles's eyes bulge out. His ADHD mind was already jumping to conclusions. 

''ZOMBIES?!'' He screeches. 

''Stiles,'' His dad says softly. 

''WHAT THE FUCK!?! DID YOU KNOW THEY EXISTED?'' Stiles says in a very high pitched voice. 

''No!!'' Derek replies. 

''Stiles,'' His dad again. 

''I'm going in a panic attack, just a moment!'' Stiles yells while finally looking at his dad with wide eyes. 

His dad is sweating and holding his arm. Blood is getting through his fingers where he is holding his arm. Stiles gasps and runs to him.

''Did she get you?'' He whispers while looking at his dad with wide eyes that are tearing up. 

''Yes, and I think, I think that this is the virus that is traveling through the world. Fucking zombies. Five years ago, I didn't know about sparks, werewolves, or banshees. Now there are zombies too.'' His father is panting. His eyes are unfocused. 

''We need to heal you,'' Stiles whispers. He pulls on his spark and pries his dad's hand off his arm. 

''Stiles, maybe we should wait.'' Derek tries hesitantly. 

''No! Zombies Derek, everything I learned from the Walking dead was that a bite turns someone! What if -'' He chokes on his words, he can't lose his dad, he can't!

He knows his eyes flash silver when his hands are on his dad's wound. He pushes his own magic into his father; his father goes rigid and starts to trash. Derek holds him still, and Stiles is crying. He can feel that his magic is rejecting him to cure his dad. It seems like the arm is already dead. It feels cold to his touch. 

''No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no,'' Stiles chants, tears are running over his face, and he looks at Derek. He is biting his lips and shakes his head. The smell of death is taken over John's regular scent. 

His dad finally stopped trashing and raised his hand to cup Stiles's face. 

''It's alright, son. It's alright. I'm finally going to see your mother again. I missed her. Didn't you?'' His dad says softly. 

Stiles is openly sobbing against his dad. He can't accept his dad's death. He already lost his mom. He can't lose both.

''Derek, take care of him, please.'' John pleads with Derek, looking him straight in the eye. 

''I will, sir. Always.'' Derek responds immediately. Stiles is taken aback that Derek didn't even need to think about it. But at the moment, his mind is reeling with the fact that he is going to lose his dad. 

''Dad, you can't leave me, you can't, do you hear me, you can't!'' Stiles tries, but deep inside, he knows it's a lost cause. 

''Stiles, I don't want to, but I can feel it coursing through my veins. I'm not going to survive this, and I'm not planning on taking a bite out of someone. So you two are going to leave with everything you need, and don't come back here. Do you hear me, Mischief?'' His dad says with his Sheriff voice. 

Stiles tries to swallow against the lump in his throat, but it's a lost cause. The normal word vomit has left him. He just nods his head. His dad smiles with watery eyes. Derek leaves to gather everything they already had collected so Stiles can say goodbye. His dad keeps one gun in his hand, the other guns and ammunition he gives to Derek to put in the duffel bag. 

After a very teary goodbye hug, they leave the room and the house, but Stiles doesn't walk away from the driveway until he hears the gunshot. Derek's hand is the only thing that anchors him and guides him away from the house. 

**End flashback.**

The zombie apocalypse has been going on for two years now. Stiles didn't talk the first year after his father's death. Scott tried everything he could, but his puppy face wasn't something that Stiles needed.

Derek helped him with his depression because he knew how it was to lose everyone. When Stiles went out on a run and didn't fight hard enough against a zombie, there would be a roar, and the body would drop with a severed head, and Stiles would be safe. Derek never accused him of not fighting hard enough. Sure he would glare, but he kept his promise to his dad and kept Stiles's safe. 

After a year of surviving like that, because that was all Stiles was doing, a flip was switched when ten zombies cornered Derek, and Stiles really thought he would lose him. 

He blasted the zombies with his spark, and they disintegrated. He started yelling with a rough voice at Derek that he couldn't leave him because Stiles would leave with him if he tried. Derek was stunned for a moment before hugging him or really clinging to him and saying that he had missed that annoying voice. After, Stiles started talking again and tried his hardest to live again. 

Stiles was checking his blades and strapping them to his belt for the run. He already cleaned his handgun, but that was only for emergencies. Those freaking zombies had a great hearing, so it would be a last resort if he fired his gun. 

He had seven throwing knives, two short swords against his back, and a colt. He was ready to go. Derek would bring a crossbow, and Jackson seemed to have some kind of katana. Next to that, they had a tent, and Stiles would create wards around their campsite so that they wouldn't get any surprise visits. They couldn't take cars because they ran out of gas a couple of months ago. Supply runs were getting harder and harder. 

''Ready?'' He asked gruffly. 

Jackson and Derek both nodded, and together they started walking out of the large gate that closed off a part of Beacon hills where they lived. They had built a large wall surrounding one neighborhood nearby the packhouse, and the packhouse itself, of course. The pack and about twenty other people lived there. They all now know about werewolves, and magic, because it seemed silly to keep it a secret when zombies are taking over the world. 

They had already set for the northwest, knowing that an old village would be there in about fifty miles, and hopefully some supplies. The trio was mostly silent, not wanting to attract unwanted zombies. 

They encountered about five on the first day, and they had roughly covered about thirty miles, and tomorrow they would walk the rest to the village. 

After building a fire, Derek and Jackson went hunting. They caught two rabbits, not much, but enough for now. Stiles only took what was necessary with the food, not wanting to hoard. The wolves needed it more than him. Of course, Derek saw what he was doing and gave him a nutbar he was hiding. Stiles gave him a soft smile, and Derek smiled back. 

Stiles knew he shouldn't, alright? He knew he should hold his distance and not fall in love with Derek, but the dude saved his life so many times, and he was ridiculously good looking. 

''Ugh, get a room.'' Jackson sneered next to them. Stiles startled a little and blushed. He cursed himself. He really should get his emotions under control. 

''I'm going to sleep,'' Stiles said and crawled into the tent. He slept with his back towards the entrance and was shaking a little from the cold, he tried a warming spell, but they would be gone within the hour. He heard rustling, and someone else entered the tent. He didn't look behind him, but he knew that Derek was next to him. 

He shivered again, and Derek put his hand on Stiles's hip. The touch seemed to burn through his clothes, and Stiles tried to stay still. He was reveling in the warmth and touch. 

''Stiles,'' Derek says softly. It seemed more like a question than just his name, and Stiles turned around to look at the older man. 

Derek looked into his eyes, and Stiles held his breath. Those green eyes with gold flecks really should be illegal. Concentration was not something Stiles had as soon those eyes focused on his. 

''What's wrong, big guy?'' Stiles whispered. 

''I-I'm - Are you cold?'' Derek said, looking away from Stiles's face to see him shivering again. 

''A little,'' Stiles responded, repressing another shiver. 

Derek then pulled Stiles close until they were flush against each other. 

''Is this okay?'' Derek whispered in Stiles's ear, and Stiles really couldn't repress the hot shiver that rang through him. He just nodded and shuffled a little closer into Derek's warmth. Derek's arms came around him, and he held Stiles close as if he was precious. 

Stiles didn't hear Jackson enter the tent. He was already sleeping peacefully for a change. The next morning they got up with sunset and walked further to the village. 

The closer they got to the village, the more they could smell a lot of death and decay. Stiles really didn't envy the werewolf noses at this moment. 

Jackson already retched in the bushes when they finally entered the village. They couldn't pinpoint where the smell came from and that worried Stiles. 

''Stay close,'' Derek ordered them gruffly. Stiles thought it was funny that Derek would even believe that they would go far. Not without him. 

They found an old school with a large field across. They walked further and found the grocery store. It seemed sealed up and intact. Stiles couldn't believe their luck. It appeared that the village was practically untouched. 

They broke into the store and found it empty of zombies but full of groceries. They couldn't even bring that much without at least two cars. They argued for a moment what would be the best plan of action. To get as much as they could carry and walk back with that after securing the store so nobody else could get in. Or look for two cars and load those with as much as they could take. 

In the end, it was a pretty easy decision. Look for two cars and load them and make sure the tank is full. They could use a car with gas. They went back outside, and Stiles secured the store with magic. 

They had walked about an hour before they found two cars with full tanks. Derek hotwired them, and they drove them back to the store. Stiles got the weird feeling that it was all going way too easy. But food. Canned food, trays of water, sodas, and beer! 

Within four hours, they finally got everything in the car. It was getting dark, and they really shouldn't drive in the dark back to their home. They debated that they would still be a day early when they would drive back. So it was worth the hassle to set up camp. 

They got into the old school they had passed and hid the cars before fixing some dinner. They ate like kings! Well, if you count six canned hotdogs, canned peas, and corn as a king's meal. It felt like that for Stiles, okay!

''You know what I miss most?'' Jackson started. Stiles hated this game but always played. 

''Nope,'' Stiles said while popping the 'p'.

''My Porsche,'' Jackson said with a sigh. Stiles couldn't help himself, but he started to laugh. Derek was even chuckling next to him. 

''Well, if we are talking about that kind of stuff, I miss my laptop and internet. If we talk about foods, definitely bread or curly fries!'' Stiles said with a smile. 

Jackson laughed and nudged Derek. Who sighed and seemed to be thinking. 

''I miss good food, pizza, running through the woods as a wolf for miles.'' He said with a wistful tone. Jackson nodded with him. 

''I also miss one person from my pack in Londen,'' Jackson said while scraping his throat. ''She was funny, smart, was also a spark, just like you, Stiles, and she helped me without asking. She even put up with my asshole behavior. Called me out for it every time,'' He said while chuckling softly when he remembered her. 

''You were still in love with Lydia, right?'' Stiles said while frowning. 

''Oh, yeah, it wasn't like that. She was like a sister, you know. She felt like home. She smelled like vanilla, honey, and ozone. When I got back, I figured out that ozone is for magic. You have the same smell.'' He said while waving in Stiles's general direction. 

''She sounds nice, a little like me,'' Stiles said while smirking. Jackson barked out a laugh.

''You wish, Stilinki, she was awesome, unlike you.'' Jackson sneered, but Stiles could tell it was with amusement. 

Stiles let out a fake gasp and put a hand to his chest. 

''Why must you hurt me?'' He said dramatically, earning an eye-roll from Jackson and a soft chuckle from Derek. 

They settled to sleep soon after. Stiles missed the warm feeling from Derek behind him but didn't dare to ask for another snuggle. 

Stiles was harshly woken up by someone shaking him frantically. He sat up instantly, scanning his surroundings for trouble. Derek had woken him up and was already walking to the wall to look out of the window, his face was pinched, and Jackson was standing on the other side of the window looking terrified of something outside. 

''What's wrong?'' Stiles whispered after joining Derek against the wall. Derek pointed outside, and Stiles let out a gasp. The field across the school was full of zombies. 

''A herd? How? I thought that they stayed in cities.'' Stiles hissed. 

''Probably not enough food,'' Jackson murmured. 

They heard a banging noise downstairs, and Stiles looked with wide eyes to Derek and Jackson, who had stiffened. 

''They are inside,'' Derek whispered. He then looked back to Stiles and seemed to consider something before grabbing Stiles's face and kissing him. 

Stiles took a moment before responding and kissed Derek back with everything he had. His magic was humming with warmth in his chest, and it expanded through his whole body. Every nerve was feeling on edge, and in the back of his mind, it seemed like a goodbye. 

''Go with Jackson, stay safe, please,'' Derek whispered against his lips. The pleading look he gave shook Stiles through his core. Stiles wanted to protest, but Derek turned around and ran towards the exit, making way too much noise to attract the zombies that got in. 

''No! No! Derek!'' Stiles started to yell, and he started after Derek. He couldn't lose him now! 

But before he could reach the door, he was pulled back and taken towards the stairs to get to the other exit. 

''Grant his wishes, Stilinki! He is saving your ass.'' Jackson hissed while using his werewolf powers to drag Stiles with him. 

''Jax! I can't-I can't lose him too!'' Stiles tried to plead. Jackson looked at him with pity but was still holding and dragging him. 

When Stiles stumbled for the fifth time, he went crashing to the ground. Jackson swore but didn't help him up. When Stiles looked around, he saw why. Around the corner came a horde of zombies. Jackson was too distracted with Stiles's pleads to have heard them coming. 

Stiles felt a pang of guilt but scrambled up and took out his swords. They fought for what seemed ages. Finally, they took out the zombies and started running towards the exit, Stiles not fighting anymore but silently crying, tears streamed over his face. 

They opened the door and were greeted with an empty playground. They took a relieved sigh and started towards where the cars were parked. Stiles hoping that Derek got away and was waiting for them. 

They walked carefully around the building and heard a shout in the distance. Jackson's head snapped up towards the sound, and he started running towards it. Stiles took a moment to recover from his shock. The shout was female, not Derek's. Why the hell was Jackson running towards it?!

He caught up with Jackson just before he tried to run to the field full of zombies. The apocalypse did wonders for your cardio. Stiles caught Jacksons' backpack and tried to pull him back. 

''Jackson! Jackson! What the fuck, dude!?'' He hissed when Jackson tried again to pull away from his grip. 

''It's her! Stiles, I - I need to help her!'' Jackson then finally looked at Stiles, and the pleading look took him aback for a moment. He had never seen Jackson this raw with emotions. Fear, hope, and determination written all over his face. 

''Who? Jackson, who did you hear?'' 

Jackson shook his head and tapped his nose. He could smell the woman too, apparently, which is an amazing feat with all the death and decay around them. 

''Who?'' Stiles whispered, trying to pull them to a safe place, but before they could hide again, they heard a roar. 

Stiles stiffened. He recognized Derek immediately. He jumped on a car that stood nearby and looked around until he found Derek. Jackson was next to Stiles on the car, they could see that they had gotten the attention of several zombies, but Stiles didn't care, he saw Derek!

Derek was being surrounded and crowded back towards the tree line. Stiles started to climb down to go and help him. Already building up his magic to do.. something?! He didn't know yet, but he just wanted to help him. 

''DEREK!'' He yelled. Derek whipped his head in their direction and shook his head frantically, not wanting them to help, but Stiles was never one to listen now, was he?

He reached the ground again and used his spark to send a pulse of magic to the zombies that were near. At least twenty of them went down. He felt something trickle down his nose and swiped his hand across it. He grimaced when he saw it came back with blood. Jackson was next to him, claws unsheathed and growling while still sniffing the air. 

Jackson stiffened and looked with wide eyes towards where Derek was just a moment ago. Stiles strained his neck to look at what Jackson could have seen or heard while wielding his blades around to get to Derek. 

Jackson started to fight harder next to Stiles. 

''Catherine! Cathy!'' He started to yell frantically. Stiles looked at him incredulously. Was he going mad? But then he could hear a woman shout. 

''JACKSON! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!'' 

Stiles felt the magic before it reached them. The massive magic pulse caressed his magic, and it responded in kind. He yelled with the force it was ripped from him, he could feel it was not for malicious intent, it was only to help the magic that he felt from the other person, maybe that was Catherine? He could faintly hear the woman yell too. 

After a minute, everything stilled around them until it seemed to implode. The zombies turned to dust in front of their eyes, and Stiles and Jackson crashed to the ground from the force of the magic that imploded around them. 

Stiles opened his eyes and looked around to check for any danger, but he didn't find anything. All the zombies were gone. He then searched for Derek. He saw him lying on the floor. He seemed to shield a smaller form beneath him. 

''Derek?'' Stiles said hoarsely. Jackson stirred next to him and started to get up too. He helped Stiles from the ground, who still felt weak from the magic he just dispersed. 

Derek started to stir when they walked closer, he seemed unharmed, and Stiles could cry from relief. He crashed next to Derek's form, just when he started to sit up. 

Stiles did the only thing he thought was logical. He punched the asshole werewolf. 

''YOU KISSED ME, AND THEN YOU THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO SACRIFICE YOURSELF?! YOU ASSHOLE!'' Stiles said while still punching Derek, only now on his chest. He knew he was crying, all the anger seeping out of him, and as soon as he felt strong arms wrap around himself, he melted into the embrace. 

They clung to each other, forgetting everything for a moment until they heard a whimper next to them. Stiles looked back and saw Jackson with a stricken face holding onto the person Derek was shielding earlier. 

''Cathy, Cathy, open your eyes, please, please,'' Jackson was pleading. Stiles scrambled towards them and put a hand on Jackson's shoulder. He snarled for a moment before releasing the woman a little. 

She had her eyes closed, but Stiles could see that she was still breathing. Stiles reached out with little magic he had. The woman had helped them, he should do something back, and Jackson seemed to know her. 

When his magic touched the woman, she opened her eyes and gasped for breath. She looked around frantically until her eyes landed on Jackson. 

''Jax! Jackson! Jackson! Oh my god! I found you! Holy shit!'' She then started laughing a little hysterically. Stiles sat back a little and felt Derek at his back. They both looked a little warily at the woman, but Jackson seemed to hold back tears and smiled fondly. 

''Holy shit! I searched forever for you! I was in LA when everything went down, I knew you were back here, and I remembered you telling me about Beacon Hills, fuck! I never thought I would actually find you! And you jackass! Why didn't you tell me you had a spark?'' She said while hugging Jackson close before pulling back and punching him on the arm. 

Jackson grimaced and scrubbed his arm where she had hit him. 

''I didn't know he was a spark the last time I saw him! But I did tell you about him. These are Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale. Guys, this is Cathy. I told you about the girl I missed from my old pack, the spark? Well, this is her.'' Jackson said fondly. Stiles never saw Jackson this subdued and happy, only with Lydia. To see it with this woman was a shock from the sneering asshole they all knew. 

''Nice to meet you two. You are adorable, by the way, and Stiles, was it? Your spark is so pure. It's amazing to see.'' She said with vigor. Stiles was taken aback for a moment and blushing from the adorable remark. 

''You can see my spark?'' He asked softly. 

''Yeah! You probably could see mine, too, if you tried. You already could feel it, right? Because without your help, I couldn't have dispersed the brainless.'' She said while smiling softly and blushing. 

''Brainless?'' Derek said warily behind Stiles. 

''Ah, yeah, that's what they called them in LA.'' She explained while waving her hands a little, and Stiles grinned. The energy she gave was nice to see. It reminded him of himself before his dad died.

Jackson and Derek both whipped their heads around towards the tree line. After a moment, a couple of zombies walked out towards them. 

''Maybe we should get out of here?'' Stiles asked softly. Everyone nodded and scrambled away from the tree line. They ran towards the hidden cars. 

Jackson helped Cathy, and Derek helped Stiles. They both were still feeling a little wonky from the magic they used.

They scrambled in the cars, Cathy with Jackson, and Stiles with Derek. Racing out of the town as soon as possible, not wanting to stay there for a minute longer. 

Stiles and Derek didn't talk, but it wasn't awkward. Derek even held onto Stiles's hand the entire trip, stroking his thumb over his knuckles. Stiles felt hope blossoming in his chest, but he also couldn't take his thoughts off the spark, Cathy. 

She was something. He could feel it in his bones. His magic reached out to her from the moment it connected. It felt like home; it felt like how he felt when he was with Derek. 

''What are you thinking about?'' Derek asked softly after riding for about an hour. They soon would be back at Beacon Hills. 

Stiles scrubbed the back of his neck, not knowing how to explain it to Derek, but he didn't want to hide anything from him. 

''That spark, Cathy. I just got a weird feeling of her, like coming home. Like, her magic felt to me like how you feel to me when I'm with you.'' He said while blushing and glancing at Derek. Not knowing how he would react. 

Derek stiffened a little before nodding. 

''I understand what you mean. When she appeared next to me, I got the sudden urge to protect her. Since the apocalypse, I don't feel that strong to protect strangers, but it was different with her. She smelled to me a little like you, and it was like my brain just started telling me to protect her.'' 

Stiles let out a sigh, they didn't know what it was, but they both felt a pull towards the woman. When they finally reached the gates of Beacon Hills, they were relieved to be safe again. 

A lot of people welcomed them back and helped the supplies from the cars. They were wary of Cathy, who stood awkwardly next to Jackson, not wanting to part from him and clinging to his hand. 

When Lydia appeared, she took one look at Jackson and Cathy's hand before storming up to them. Stiles wanted to laugh and watch for a moment before he saw the scary look Lydia had. He quickly pulled Derek with him to protect Cathy from the descending banshee. 

''Lyds! Calm down.'' He hissed when he reached the banshee. 

Lydia sent him a withering look, and he cringed. They all reached Jackson and Cathy, who was softly talking. Clearly, they didn't see the redhead stalking up to them. 

''What the hell is this?'' Lydia hissed. Jackson whipped his head around and smiled a soft smile at Lydia, but she narrowed her eyes before pointedly looking down at Jackson and Cathy's hands. 

Jackson clearly didn't feel threatened, but Cathy narrowed her eyes at Lydia. 

''Well, aren't you cute? You seemed to think your scary, but honey, I saw scary, and let me tell you this, you ain't got his smile.'' Cathy sneered before standing protectively in front of Jackson. 

Stiles was impressed, and from the glance he gave at Derek, he could see that the wolf was impressed as well. He even seemed a little proud. Well, nobody stood up against Lydia, so it was understood. 

Lydia seemed shocked that anybody could talk back to her. She quickly recovered when Jackson started to laugh. He pulled at Cathy's hand to pull her back a little. 

''Cathy, this is Lydia, Lydia, this is Cathy,'' Jackson said fondly. 

All the fight left Lydia and Cathy. They reassessed each other but nodded politely, but of course, Lydia couldn't let it go. 

''Jackson told me about you. It seems he was right about the recklessness you possessed. How did you get here?'' Lydia asked with a bossy tone that booked no argument. 

''Jax told me a lot about you too. It seems he was right about the bossiness.'' Cathy said while flipping her hair. Stiles pushed his fist against his mouth to hide his laugh. He saw that Derek also was trying to hide his laughter. 

Lydia didn't seem amused, but she did seem a little impressed. 

''I think we will work nicely together.'' She mused. Cathy smirked back at her.

''Maybe, but first I need to talk to your Alpha. I should probably check if it's okay if I stay.'' She said with a harsh tone, but Stiles could feel her nervousness. He startled a little, but soon he could feel that it was through his magic that he felt her mood. 

Jackson grabbed her tighter and pulled her in his side.

''McCall will agree, I will vouch for you,'' Jackson told her. She nodded, but she didn't seem assured. 

''I will vouch too,'' Derek said then. Cathy looked at him, and her eyes shined gratefully, and she smiled bashfully. 

''Me too. You did save our asses back there.'' Stiles added and was rewarded with a megawatt smile. 

''I really couldn't have done it without you. Your magic helped and seemed to respond automatically. I never had that feeling before,'' She responded, and when she looked him in the eyes, her eyes flashed silver before turning back to blue with a yellow ring. 

Stiles could hear Derek, Jackson, and Lydia gasp. It took a moment before he understood, but he had felt it happening. His eyes had shifted too. 

Cathy smiled brightly, and he returned it. Derek took his hand, and Stiles felt like a weight had lifted, a weight he didn't know he was walking around with until now. A weight that he had felt since his father died. 

Jackson pulled Cathy with him towards the house Scott was staying in with Allison and Isaac. Derek, Stiles, and Lydia followed them. 

When they walked up to the door, it was ripped open, and Scott stormed out with red eyes. 

''Who are you?!'' He roared at Cathy. She didn't even wince, only raised an eyebrow in annoyance. 

''Scotty, what the fuck, dude?'' Stiles said while stepping in front of a snarling Jackson and unimpressed Cathy. Derek stood right next to him, still holding onto his hand. 

''She is a stranger! We don't let strangers in.'' Scott snarled. He was now joined on the porch by Allison and Isaac. Both were looking warily at Cathy. 

''She saved our lives, and Jackson knows her from his pack out Londen,'' Derek growled at Scott, they had mutual respect for each other, but Stiles could see that Derek was struggling to hold back his shift. Clearly angry at the Alpha to react like this towards Cathy. 

Scott still didn't back down, and Cathy seemed to have enough. She stepped forward and put a hand on Derek's shoulder. He calmed instantly.

''I'm not here to cause trouble, Alpha. I traveled to find Jackson. My brother in all but blood. The last two years have been hard for me. I'm not even on my own continent, for god's sake.'' She said with venom in her voice, and Stiles shouldn't feel turned on, but really, he was. He gripped Derek's hand tighter, and when he looked at Derek, he could see that Derek was repressing a shudder. It seemed that not only Stiles was affected. 

Scott didn't seem impressed and snarled again, he stepped forward, but it seemed like he hit a forcefield. Stiles saw that Cathy's eyes were glowing again. 

''If I'm not welcome, I will go-'' Cathy ignored Jackson's and Derek's whines. Stiles tried to say something but was silenced by Cathy. ''but, I'm not here to get hurt. If you try something, I will retaliate.'' She said while glaring at Scott. 

''Scott, be reasonable. She isn't here to harm anyone. She saved Jackson, Derek, and me.'' Stiles pleaded. 

''I don't care. We don't take in strangers. Escort her back to the gate. I want her gone before sundown.'' Scott demanded. 

''Then I'm going with her,'' Jackson said. Lydia looked shocked for a moment before nodding at her boyfriend. She was ready to go with them, even if she didn't know Cathy. 

''Fine!'' Scott snarled, but he seemed to waver. 

''Jax..'' Cathy started, but she was interrupted by Stiles. 

''We will go too then. I'm not leaving her, and I know Derek wouldn't either.'' Stiles said with steel in his voice. He glanced quickly at Derek, who smiled softly back. He would always have Stiles's back. Stiles loved him even more for it. 

''What?'' Scott finally seemed to understand that it was a losing game he was playing. He looked shocked between Jackson, Lydia, Stiles, and Derek. His best friend was leaving him for someone he just met?!

Cathy, too, looked shocked but blushed when she looked at Derek and Stiles. Stiles felt her magic reaching out like it was holding hands with his spark. 

Stiles was pulled out from his thoughts by a growl. Again from Scott. 

''Have you put them under some kind of spell? They wouldn't choose you otherwise!'' 

Cathy looked insulted and narrowed her eyes. She looked ready to punch someone. 

''How dare you!'' She looked at Scott with distaste and a glare that wouldn't be out of place on Lydia's face. 

Stiles could feel Cathy's magic, starting to react and lash out. He slid towards her and stepped into her line of sight. He grabbed her face and looked into her eyes. They flashed silver again, and he felt his own eyes react. 

''Hey, hey, calm down, we know you didn't. We know that you would always end up with us. You can feel it too, don't you?'' Stiles softly said. 

She nodded and looked him in his eyes. She tried to duck her head, but Stiles wouldn't let her. Cathy swallowed and seemed to calm down. Her eyes faded back to blue, and Stiles turned to Scott, livid at his best friend. 

''Scott. She is staying with us at the packhouse. If you don't like it, go fuck yourself.'' He snarled. 

''You're not the Alpha.'' Scott snarled back. 

''I don't fucking care. She is staying with us because-'' He faltered. He didn't know how to express why she needed to stay. To say that she felt like home was the truth, but Scott wouldn't understand. 

''Because she is our mate,'' Derek said without a problem. Stiles gaped at Derek, and he heard Cathy gasp. She tightened her hold on Stiles's hand. 

When Stiles heard the word mate, it seemed to click in his head. Everything seemed clearer, and he knew that Derek was speaking the truth. Stiles had felt the same but didn't have a name for it, but now, now it seemed to come together. 

They could hear Jackson snarl like a protective brother, and Stiles saw Lydia smirking at Stiles. Stiles felt his cheeks heat. 

''Mate? Derek, are you sure? And you said our, not mine?'' Scott seemed like a confused puppy, and finally, his aggressive stand seemed to melt away. 

Derek turned pink, and it looked adorable. He ducked his head before responding. 

''Stiles and mine. Our mate. I knew Stiles was my mate from the beginning, but only let him show what he meant to me today.'' 

''Asshole, we are going to talk about that,'' Stiles hissed without heat. He couldn't be mad at Derek now. He understood why Derek did it. Stiles was too young at first, and then everything was dammed; Stiles lost his dad, and there were zombies! Today they thought they would lose each other. Stiles understood, but he will have words with his Sourwolf. 

Scott looked between Derek and Stiles with a gaping mouth and wide eyes. It was almost funny if Stiles wasn't still mad at Scott about how he reacted to Cathy. 

''You're kidding?!'' Scott shrieked. He looked pleading at Stiles, but Stiles looked stoic. 

''Why would we joke about something like this, Scott?'' Stiles drawled. 

Scott seemed to feel betrayed. His eyes hardened, and he turned around to walk back into his house.

''Fine! Keep her.'' Scott yelled over his shoulder.

''I'm not property!'' Cathy yelled back, but she seemed pleased that she could stay. 

''Whatever!'' Scott yelled back from the house, clearly wanting the last word, but it seemed that Cathy was a little shit, and Stiles really liked it. 

''Thank you, oh mighty Alpha!'' She yelled sarcastically. Jackson and Derek snorted. Lydia looked impressed and smirked. Isaac and Allison, who were wary initially, were now smiling a little, clearly trying to hide the fact that they thought it was funny. 

''Oh, we are going to work perfectly together.'' Lydia purred. Stiles looked at Derek with a look of pure terror. Those two were going to rule the world together if they would let them. Cathy smirked at her and winked. 

''Now, where am I going to stay?'' She asked while looking at the group at large. 

''With us,'' Derek and Stiles both said at the same time. Jackson narrowed his eyes and tried to pull Cathy away with a sneer on his face. 

''Seems about right. Jax, I love you, but you know I'm not afraid to hurt you. So let me go.'' Cathy said while poking Jackson in his side. 

He grumbled but let her go. She walked back to Derek and Stiles before placing a kiss on both their cheeks. She wiggled herself in between them and took their arms. 

''Come on, lead the way!'' She said impatiently. 

''Bossy,'' Stiles said fondly. 

''Oh, you don't know the half of it,'' She responded with a wink. 

* * *

**Epilogue**

''Are you sure it's safe?'' Derek asked again while watching his mates warily from the other side of the room. 

Cathy rolled her eyes at him and just gave him a 'are you doubting me' look. Stiles stepped inside the salt circle with a little wave at Derek. 

They had worked on a solution for the zombies, or brainless as Cathy called them. They were inspired by how they dispelled them when they first had met. Now a year after that fact, they finally felt good about the ritual they were about to do. 

If it worked, all the zombies would crumble to dust, and life would become safe again. They needed to try this. If not for the world, then for themselves. Cathy was pregnant with their first child. They wanted a new and safe world for him to grow up in. 

''Calm down, Sourwolf, we know what we are doing. It's safe for us. We will only feel drained right after. That's why you are here to drag our asses back to bed after.'' Stiles said with a wink. Derek didn't seem to be reassured but nodded and let them do what they do best. Magic.

The last year Cathy and Stiles had trained their magic, it worked seamlessly together, two halves of one whole. They had placed wards around the whole town, took back Beacon Hills in territory, and had started a farm with vegetables. They even had chicken and a couple of cows now. Their numbers had tripled, and everything already seemed better. 

The last task was to expel all the zombies. Saving the world was nothing new, right?

''Ready?'' Cathy asked while looking at Stiles. He nodded and took her hands, placing a kiss on her knuckles. Before his eyes shifted silver, Cathy's eyes followed directly after. 

_ ''Ex favilla et cinere. _

_ Quod aliquo pretio mortis. _

_ Ne reliquum est inanimatum.'' _

They chanted and repeated it until they felt their magic imploding. They screamed what felt like forever. Finally, their magic pulled back, and Cathy collapsed. Stiles was just in time to catch her before also falling to his knees from exhaustion. 

When he woke up, he felt that he was in bed. Derek and Cathy next to him. Cathy was still sleeping, but Derek was awake and looking a little angry at him. 

''You said it was safe,'' Derek said when he saw that Stiles was awake.

Stiles cringed a little. He felt sore all over from the magic they used. It felt like he ran a marathon. 

''Yeah, I didn't think it would take that much.'' He croaked. His throat felt sore and scratchy. Derek got up and got him some water. Stiles drank greedily. 

''Did it work?'' Stiles then asked, remembering that it would be amazing if it had. 

Derek started to smile. 

''It seems so, but we can't be sure yet. There are search parties sent out. They haven't all returned yet, but it seems so at the moment. The groups that have returned didn't find any zombies.''

Stiles tried to do a fist pump while lying down but cringed from the soreness in his muscles. Derek shook his head fondly and kissed him. Even after a year of kissing him, Stiles was taken aback. Everything still felt completely right about it. 

Cathy stirred next to them and groaned, probably also feeling sore all over. Derek put his hand on her head and stroked her while pulling her pain away. Stiles slapped him on his chest. 

''Why didn't you do that to me?!'' He asked incredulously. 

''Because she is pregnant,'' Derek deadpanned, and okay, Stiles agreed with that statement. 

Cathy opened her blue eyes and blinked at them. Then she smiled softly at them. She made grabby hands so someone could help her up. Derek laughed softly and helped her until she was sitting. 

''Did it work?'' She asked nervously. 

''We don't know yet, but the first groups haven't found any, so that's a good sign, right?'' Stiles said softly while stroking Cathy's tummy. She nodded and clambered out of bed. 

A week after the ritual, all the search groups had returned. Nobody had found any zombies, and they felt hopeful. 

Danny had set up a radio and kept an eye on it to hopefully hear something on it. 

It took three weeks before finally, something seemed to happen. 

Danny shouted through the speaker system that everybody needed to listen. Everybody stopped what they were doing and listened intently to the radio message that sounded through the speakers.

''Hello, residents of America. We don't know who is hearing this message but broadcast it as much as possible. From Washington DC, we understand that no zombies have been seen for three weeks. The government is restarting, and the army has been dispatched to assist all survivors. We hope to see you soon.'' 

Silence rang for two seconds before the message started again. Danny canceled the speakers, and the people around them were silent for a moment before everybody started to cheer. 

Stiles was hugged from both sides by Derek and Cathy. Tears were streaming over his face. They did it. They saved the freaking world!

His dad would have been so proud. He looked up and said a silent prayer to his dad. 

''Dad, I love you, take care of mom. I'm going to take care of myself and the ones I can call mine.'' 

**Author's Note:**

> The latin is just from Google translate, so I'm sorry if it's awful!
> 
> I tried to say this:  
> From ashes to ashes.  
> The emptiness of death.  
> Let the soulless rest. 
> 
> A thank you for my beta! <3 I love you wifey!


End file.
